Talk:Survivor: Sri Lanka/@comment-26485526-20180629223224/@comment-32574574-20180630040347
Lauren - Lauren was very social and personable, and she would be considered the "social butterfly" of the season. She formed a friendship with Amanda that lasted the whole 39 days, and she managed to stay away from anybody's radar during the pre-merge portion, laying low and waiting to be seen as a threat during the merge. Lauren was also physically stronger compared to the other women on her tribe during the challenges. When she was on Karai (or Karaitivu), Craig was known to have disliked Lauren very much because of her overall optimistic attitude, and one time during Day 10, he even made Lauren cry. Lauren was not the most strategic person in the game, often following Beth, who was the most strategic in the girls' majority alliance (called the Femme Fatale). Lauren befriended almost everyone in the game during the merge, and she even was able to help Bill talk about his previous manslaughter conviction, when Bill was usually resistant to opening up about his life. At the Final 4, Bill targeted Lauren because he believed she was the only one who he would lose against in the Final Tribal Council - as Beth stepped on many toes, and Amanda was considered a "coattail rider", but Lauren convinced Amanda & Beth that Bill would easily win at the end due to his strategic gameplay and his ability to comeback from a certain 11th place to a possible shot at winning a million dollars. When she won the Final Immunity Challenge, she voted Beth out because she thought she would lose against the executive assistant. On Day 39, both Amanda & Lauren were chastised for the lack of strategic gameplay, but Lauren was awarded the win because of her better social game, and her ability to be outspoken and outgoing in the game, whereas Amanda was often shy and didn't really talk to many people aside from Eddie & Lauren, and a few others in the game. Beth - Beth was definitely the "one-to-beat", as she was strategic, mostly likable, and very physical. She formed a close friendship with Bill & Ruben, and joined their majority alliance to get rid of Madison & Mikayla, who were the two outsiders. Beth was also very calm and worked well under pressure, as she was in the middle of two alliances during the merge - she promised Bill that she would keep him in the game, and also was spearheading the Femme Fatale with Lea. During her time as leader of the "Femme Fatale", she attempted to get rid of Bill multiple times, because he was a physical and strategic threat, but her plans were always foiled due to an immunity idol and/or Bill winning Individual Immunity, which forced her to take out extras who weren't in the alliance (the main members of the Femme Fatale by the F11 were Amanda, Beth, Barbara-Anne, Charles, Lauren, Lea, and Vicky), with Beth as the founder. She also orchestrated the elimination of Jodie, when she managed to convince Bill that she was voting with him to get rid of Vicky on Day 31. Jodie, who thought she was a member of the "Femme Fatale" was shocked at the 5-4 vote, as she expected the vote to have been 7-2 (with Lea voting with Vicky). Because Bill did not like Lea at all, Beth knew how to get Bill & Lea to clash against each other to her benefit, which allowed her to lead her, Barbara-Anne, and Lea into blindsiding their own alliance member, Vicky, and cause the blame to be put on Lea. Despite this, Barbara-Anne managed to tell Lea that Beth planned the blindside so people like Bill & Lauren would blame her, which infuriated Beth, and it caused Barbara-Anne to be voted out at the next Tribal Council after a tense argument between Beth and the home care nurse. Beth managed to win immunity at the Final 4, and would become the deciding factor in whether or not Bill and Lauren would face a Final Four fire-making challenge. Ultimately she voted Bill out, thinking she could beat Amanda & Lauren at the Final Immunity Challenge, and eventually the Final Tribal Council. She was proven wrong when Lauren outlasted her to gain a spot at the Final Tribal Council, and although Beth attempted to persuade Lauren that Amanda had no enemies in the game, it fell on deaf ears, when Lauren spared Amanda and Beth became the final member of the jury. She still voted for Lauren because of her social gameplay, while saying about Amanda, "I don't know much about her aside from her name and the fact that she was in my alliance". Barbara-Anne - Barbara-Anne started out in the beginning, in a little bit of trouble. Both her and Paul were put on the chopping block because of their age (Jodie was believed to have been safe because of her work ethic). Although unintentional, Barbara-Anne did piss a few people off (Lewis, Madison, Mikayla) in the first episode with her comments, referring to Jamie as someone who looked "gender non-bisexual or something" (something Madison, who has a transgender sibling, wasn't happy with), and telling Paul, "I've never met a queer boy my age before", which Paul didn't take too much offense to. She was targeted for the vote when Pugundu (or Pugundutivu), lost the first immunity challenge, however the tribe had different plans, wanting to get Lewis out of the game for his arrogance, and for him thinking he was running the game (something that irritated Ruben greatly). As the game progressed, Barbara-Anne became a lot more likable, and was able to find herself in Ruben's "Orange County Alliance" (which was originally comprised of her, Beth, Bill, Jodie, Harrison, Paul, and Ruben). However, after Harrison's blindside, an angry Bill got almost everyone to turn against Ruben, and eventually take him out in an overwhelming 10-2 vote. Everyone except Barbara-Anne and Ruben, voted to send Ruben to the jury, which caused Barbara-Anne to develop a one-sided "rivalry" with Bill - Bill personally had nothing against the home care nurse and grandmother. Eventually, Barbara-Anne joined the "Femme Fatale", and was able to last up until the Final 6. When she, Beth, and Lea conspired to blindside their own ally, Vicky in a 3-2-2, the blame was put solely on Lea, because of Beth. However, Barbara-Anne told this to Lea, which therefore prompted Lea to tell Beth, who went back to Barbara-Anne, resulting in a confrontation. Before being voted out, Barbara-Anne warned Amanda, Lauren, and Lea that they should watch out for Beth. Jamie - Jamie was actually not a very visable character on the season. They didn't perform all that well in the challenges, which caused people to target them. Before the Craig vote out, Charles & Vicky told Craig that Jamie was the target because of their performance in the challenge, which prompted Craig to vote Jamie. However, the entire Karai tribe voted out Craig for his negativity, laziness, and slim to none social skills. Afterwards, Jamie was never really that visable, until when they were voted out at the Final 10, and that was only because Bill won immunity and there were no other legitimate targets, with the Femme Fatale thinking Jodie had an immunity idol - which she didn't. Jamie voted for Amanda just because they felt Amanda's friendship with Eddie was more "genuine" than Lauren's friendship with... literally everyone in the jury. Ellie - Overall, Ellie was very friendly and nice, but had almost no strategic bone in her body, at least during her 27 days on Survivor. She formed a very close bond on Naina (or Nainatuva) with Harrison, which caused Lea to make several false rumors that the two of them were involved in a romantic relationship in the game, which annoyed both Ellie & Harrison. Bill & Ruben, who were the co-founders of the "Orange County Alliance", allowed Ellie to be in their alliance after Ellie told them that she had no true allies over at the original Naina tribe. After Harrison was blindsided, Ellie tried to lay low and avoid confrontation, but being aligned with someone as outspoken and vocal as Bill, was going to be a challenge for her, which caused her to join the majority of people at the Final 11, to vote Bill out of the game. Little did anyone know, Bill was in possession of two Hidden Immunity Idols (he found one on Day 6 and played in out of paranoia during Eddie's blindside in hopes of getting rid of Ruben), and used his second one on Day 27, making his vote the only vote that counted, blindsiding Ellie in a 1-0 vote. Charles - Charles quit the game on Night 31 because he had been dealing with a very serious leg infection that was getting worse by the day. After the Immunity Challenge, the Survivor medical team checked in with Charles, and stated they were unsure whether his infection was too serious for him to be pulled from the game. Eventually, the pain became too much for the cooking teacher, and he opted to pull himself out of the game, figuring a medical evacuation would be coming fairly shortly. At the time of his elimination, he was in the majority alliance, and afterwards, it's safe to say the alliance fell apart. He was allowed to remain on the jury because he had left the game for medical purposes.